


Fool Me Once [COMIC]

by calculatingMinutiae



Series: The Ghost of Glimwood Tangle [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 2sp00kyAU, Angst, Gen, Ghost!Allister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculatingMinutiae/pseuds/calculatingMinutiae
Summary: Dark beats ghost, poison beats fairy.
Series: The Ghost of Glimwood Tangle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Fool Me Once [COMIC]

**Author's Note:**

> "The user pretends to bow its head, but then it stabs the target with its disheveled hair. This attack never misses." - False Surrender move description

[Image ID:

**STOW-ON-SIDE, 1891**

An abandoned cup of black tea sits on a countertop. After being left to sit for long enough, a new Sinistea is born, much to a young Allister's confusion and delight. Sinistea takes the form of a slightly chipped teacup with its handle broken off. Allister is nine years old, too young to have his own Pokemon, and drowning in his father's coat that's way too big for him. The ambitious little sinistea decides to have some fun with its newly-acquired life, and launches itself from the table with its phantasmal energy. Allister is less pleased to see this development. "H- Hey! That's mum's favorite teacup!" He chases fruitlessly after a teasing Sinistea, growing more anxious by the second. "Oh no, oh no, oh no oh no oh--"

The scene changes. Sinistea is hiding underneath a mushroom in the Glimwood Tangle, with Allister not far behind. The boy throws his hat to the ground, covering his face with a sigh. "No...." He has become lost in the Tangle.

Sinistea and Allister are not the only ones this deep in the Tangle, however. An eye distorted by a maliciously furrowed brow and skeletal fangs emerge behind Allister as he frets, fingers tangles in his hair. 

The scene frames Sinistea looking up with shock and horror, overlain with the silhouette of Allister impaled by Grimmsnarl's arm-like, deadly hair.

**STOW-ON-SIDE, 2019**

The frame melts into a modern-day gym battle in Stow-on-Side, 128 years later. The challenger has brought a Grimmsnarl, and we see the battle from their perspective. Allister looks small. He is clutching a dusk ball. "My last Pokemon..."

Zoom in on the dusk ball, held tightly in his right hand. The left braces the right, as though preparing to hurl the ball behind him and run for cover. "... How lonely."

Close up on Allister's face. Half of his expression is obscured by his mask, as normal, but the audience can see in this shot that he's on the brink of tears underneath. He has no pupils, in this moment, and heavy bags under his eyes. "How frightening..."

The final panel has Allister in his ghastly slumped-over pose, as though he were among the walking dead. He stands against a gradient backdrop that fades in door-like arches from light to dark. It is implied this represents Gigantamax Gengar's mouth, and the doorway to the afterlife. Allister's expression cannot be read. "Gengar. Gigantamax... Swallow the field in darkness." 

End ID]

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Why Allister's ace isn't Polteageist like I thought it would be.
> 
> From the moment I laid eyes on this character, I was positive that "oh yeah, something tragic definitely happened here". Could not get this idea out of my head since I met him in Shield the first time. Glad to be (presumably?) canonically wrong, but the idea has stuck around.
> 
> For a softer, more slice of life Allister thing check out The Usual.


End file.
